Our Undeniable Love
by CuteyBanana's
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. What could go wrong? Oh yeah, everything. Is there anything they can do for their undeniable love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Review.

Misaki said hi to Usui.

Usui said hi to Misaki.

Misaki asked are you cheating on me?

Usui said yes.

Misaki cried and went home.

Hinata gave hug and kiss.

Misaki and Hinata lived happily ever after and had babies an died.

Usui lived sadly ever after and killed himself.

300 reviews for chap 2. )


	2. Chapter 1 Remake

**When I read all the reviews for my first chapter, I have to say, I was thoroughly disappointed. So from now, I will try to update interesting, good, and detailed stories because I have realized that my first chapter was a major failure. Now enjoy, and please help me improve, for I am only 12 years old. Oh, also, I am doing a little bit of a remake of the first chapter, since it went a bit astray.**

 **disclaimer- no own**

* * *

Time flew by. Not talking to him...left her empty. She couldn't handle what she felt. Misaki Ayuzawa needed to talk to Usui Takumi, for their lack of contact was simply unbearable.

She raced out of her apartment's door, not bothering to put on her jacket, although it was quite chilly outside.

In front of Takumi's door, there was a mini battle between her. Should she go in and talk to him? That would make her seem needy... But she needed...assurance, and she needed assurance from him.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki knocked on the door, the sounds echoing through. No one answered. She rapped her knuckles against the wooden door again, but a bit more impatiently this time. It was cold outside and she was not wearing anything heavy, and this guy wasn't opening his door!

She waited, glancing at her watch before finally giving up. Turning around in disappointment, she drooped her head with her raven bangs covering her face. But right before she was about to walk away, she heard a click and a doorknob twist. This time she turned around, but was met with a pair of emerald eyes with a steady gaze.

"Ayuzawa... What brings you here...?" His voice held...she couldn't quite tell, but was it guilt? His eyes averted from her amber eyes, almost as if he was ashamed and hurt from something.

She didn't like it.

"Um, Usui, c-can I come in? Uh, it's quite cold outside." Stutters were heard. Mostly because of the coldness, but also because of how enigmatic Usui was acting.

"Definitely. But where is your jacket?" He opened the door more, so Misaki could get inside.

With a a nervous touch, Misaki started, "That's not the point!"

With a raised eyebrow, Usui asked, "Then what is the point, Ayuzawa...?" He took a seat in his apartment with not much furniture. He patted the seat next to him, gesturing Misaki to sit next to him.

Misaki took the seat beside him, fiddling with her fingers, before clearing her throat to speak.

"Usui... I know I might sound clingy and attached..."

Did Usui's eyes widen?

"Usui, I know I might sound attached but...ever since you came back from England...I felt as we were drifting apart..." There! Bricks off her shoulder! That took a lot for her to say.

But what she saw, did not encourage. Usui's shoulders stiffened, as if he knew very well what was going on.

"Usui-"

"Misaki, we can't do this anymore."

"W-What...?"

Shattered, everything stop. Did he just say...? No! He couldn't have! He was Usui Takumi, her...everything! What was going on?! Misaki started to tear up.

"You were right about us drifting apart. While I was away in England, I have met...another person. She has caught my interest, and piqued me. I started hanging out with her, and soon, I realized I fell in love. It wasn't the type of connection I ever felt with you. I stopped feeling that way with you a few months after we started dating. You were so...boring. There are many things to explain, but right now...we need to break up." Usui finished up with his golden bands covering his eyes.

That...that..that _bastard._ After dating her for more than a year, he fin"ally confesses that he was just playing?!

"You-You!" An angry slap took place on Usui's cheek. With angry tears streaming down her face, she pointed an accusing finger at him, not being able to utter a word.

Emotionless, Usui was. He watched her hate him with every inch of herself. He watched her tears pour out her face that was all caused by him. He watched her storm out of his now lonely apartment, wishing she would never see him again.

* * *

 **So...how was it? Although it might be short, at least this is way better than the other one, am I right?**


End file.
